


Headaches and Heartbeats

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sick Character, seb derek and teddy are just so good, so much, soft ocs, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: Sometimes Sebastian's headaches get so bad they make him sick, luckily Derek and Teddy come over to help him feel better.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Headaches and Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Derek belongs to Jess (@slytherin1318 on tumblr), and godddddddd thank youuuu for letting me write with him. I just love working with your OCs, i hope this does him justice. Sebastian and Teddy are my own OCs! 
> 
> The three of them are in love, I don't make the rules.

It started off as a small thing, just a headache brought on from stress. He’d had plenty of those, and they’d go away with some sleep. But this time was different, his headache got worse and then before he knew it, he was full out sick. Body aching, unable to really move from the bed. And god he hated feeling so weak. 

How much time had passed? He wasn’t entirely sure, but he felt groggy, disoriented and over all exhausted. Was somebody speaking? Sebastian just barely lifted his head but the sharp pain made him groan, bringing a hand to clutch at his head in attempts to smother the pain. 

“Ah- Seb don’t move, you’re not looking well-” 

He knew that voice, even though the sound made his head throb. “Ash? What the hell- God-” Sebastian hated this, he couldn’t even open his eyes in the moment as he laid back against the pillows. There was some movement and a hand gently pushing his hair back. 

“I can’t stay, but I called Derek and Teddy, they’re going to stop by and check on you. Bring you some food, maybe some medicine. You just relax, okay?” Ash’s voice was low, in an attempt to soothe their friend and not make his pain worse.

Sebastian huffed, shoving his face into the pillow in slight annoyance. Derek was one thing, and Teddy was on a whole different spectrum. Teddy was loud, and Sebastian wasn’t sure that he would be able to be as quiet as Sebastian needed to get over whatever this was. 

Sebastian must have fallen asleep again because before he knew it, he was gently being shaken awake again. 

“Seb? Sebastian, you need to drink something.” Teddy’s voice was surprisingly soft, which was why Sebastian let him push into sitting up. Teddy casually held out a glass of what appeared to be orange juice. 

Sebastian wasn’t the biggest fan of the drink, but he wasn’t going to complain. Instead he took the glass and took a slow sip from it, wincing at the tang. “Gross.” He muttered, but felt the bed dip beside him. 

Seb’s gaze had barely registered the man beside him, but he knew that scent anywhere. Underneath that hazey scent of cigarette smoke and something like pine, Sebastian wasn't too sure, but it was woodsy. The man who'd sat on his other side was Derek. So Ash was telling the truth, Teddy and Derek were both here. Sebastian sighed softly, dropping his head onto Derek’s shoulder even though it ached. 

Derek had tensed for a moment, before he relaxed his shoulder with a heavy sigh. “You said you were taking care of yourself.” He grumbled, shifting and grabbing the bowl he had placed on the nightstand when he’d walked over, almost shoving it into Sebastian’s hands. “Eat, then you can have medicine.”

“I was taking care of myself just fine.” Sebastian huffed in annoyance but held onto the bowl with both hands, tilting his head up to press a soft kiss to Derek’s jaw. “Mm thanks-” he yawned, lifting his head back up and setting his attention onto the food he was given.

He hadn’t noticed the subtle blush that colored Derek’s face, or the way Teddy had looked at them.

“Should we give him the orange stuff or the blue stuff?” Teddy hummed pulling the bottles out of the bag they were in, examining the labels. “What’s the difference between the two? Derek?”

Derek half sighed, did Teddy not know how to read? “One is for morning, and one is for evening. We’re giving him the blue one, for evening. But not too much, you don’t want to accidentally overdose him on cold medicine.” 

Sebastian was a little focused on slowly eating the soup, it was surprisingly good so he knew Teddy hadn’t made it. It could have been store bought though, but he didn’t really want to think too much since it made his head throb. He was surprisingly thinking clearly, at least for the moment. 

“I have definitely done that before, we don’t want to do that. Seb feels bad enough as it is, right Seb?” Teddy grinned, gently fist bumping Sebastian’s shoulder. “Ah- sorry, I know you’re in pain, i wasn’t thinking.” 

“Hm? It’s okay.” Sebastian yawned again, he'd started dozing, so he rubbed his eyes for a moment while Derek took the half empty soup bowl from him. “You guys don’t have to stay here, I just need a few days of sleep and I’ll be right as rain again.” He laid back against the pillows, dropping his arm over his eyes to block out the subtle lamp light.

“You’re a hazard to society, Teddy. I’ll give him the medicine, you just- Offer teddy bear services.” Derek snatched the nighttime cold medicine bottle from him, taking a second to read the directions. “Do you have a fever, Sebastian?”

Sebastian had dozed momentarily until the question brought him back, his head was really starting to pound again which made his stomach turn. “Ugh.. I don’t know, I haven’t checked-” he was so tired again, and god was he tired of feeling like this. Just wanting to sleep, despite the comforting company. 

“You are so hopeless, what would you do if Ash hadn’t called us?” Derek sighed, pinching Sebastian’s jaw lightly as he got up to grab the thermometer, spinning the small tool between his fingers as he crossed the room and sat back down beside Sebastian. 

“Slept.” Sebastian grumbled, annoyance seeping through but he wasn’t really annoyed at either Derek or Teddy. He was annoyed at himself for letting anyone see him in such a strangely vulnerable state. He despised being sick, even more so, he despised showing any type of weakness. He always felt weak, but when other people saw it- He felt useless, like a waste of space. It made him feel like everything his ex said- 

“Sebastian?” 

Derek’s concerned voice broke through the haze of overthinking, making Sebastian flinch and bring his arm down to look at his boyfriend. “Hm?” Although maybe moving his arm was a bad thing, the sudden influx of light made his head throb again. 

“I said you do have a fever, so I need you to take this.” In Derek’s hand was a small medicine cup filled with a blue liquid, which obviously was the nighttime cold stuff that he and Teddy had brought. 

Sebastian didn’t want to sit up, but at the same time it would probably be better if he sat up to take whatever gross medicine they’d brought him. So he braved the sudden wave of nausea brought on by his ever growing headache, half slumping on Derek’s shoulder to at least stay sitting up. 

Teddy, who had been casually laying with his head on Sebastian’s hip, also sat up, arm wrapping around his waist in order to stabilize his sitting. To which, Sebastian shot him a thankful half smile. 

God- Sebastian hated medicine, just add it to the ever growing list of things he’d complain about if he didn’t feel it would make him insufferable. He almost gagged at the taste of the strange flavored cold medicine as he swallowed it. “Fucking- Ugh.” He shuddered, handing the now empty cup back to Derek. 

Derek set the small cup aside to deal with later, his attention focusing back on the man half asleep on his shoulder, which made him chuckle. “You never even fall asleep like this after we-” Sebastian’s hand covered his mouth, which only made him smile and shake the hand away. “Awh, is someone shy?” 

Sebastian huffed, shoving Derek to lay back before tucking his face against his partners chest. “Shut up, you’re being annoying. Teddy’s being nicer then you are.” He hooked a leg over Derek’s waist, before opening his arm for Teddy to come cuddle.

Teddy of course practically dropped himself onto Sebastian and Derek, grinning excitedly while he made himself comfortable. “You know, having two boyfriends is pretty great. You two are my favorites.” He hummed, feeling one of Sebastian’s hands underneath his shirt, tracing small patterns on his skin, and one of Derek’s arms around his shoulders. 

“I’m not being annoying, you’re just not feeling good.” Derek chuckled, running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, huffing out a sudden breath when Teddy’s weight was added into the mix. “We’re your only boyfriends, unless you have something to tell us?” 

“No no, you two are my only boyfriends. You’re right.” Teddy grinned, leaning his head up to look at Derek before he looked at Sebastian. “Do you think- Oh.. He’s sleeping.” His voice softened, bringing a hand to rest on Sebs side, gently rubbing small circles before snuggling close to him. 

Sebastian hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but the subtle thump of Derek’s heartbeat and the bickering between his boys had lulled him to sleep easily. He barely noticed the hand in his hair, slowly combing through and untangling the small knots that had formed over the last few days, the action sending him deeper into his sleep. 

Derek made a mental note to brush it for him when he was more awake, he wondered when the last time Sebastian had taken care of his hair. “We should help him take a bath or something when he wakes up..” 

“Oh yeah, he likes bubble baths. I wonder if he’d like that.. He’s not.. Big on being taken care of it seems.” Teddy sighed softly, head resting on part of Derek’s chest as he watched their sleeping partner. 

“I’m sure he’ll tell us why when he’s feeling better.” Derek ruffled Teddy’s hair, laying his head back against the pillows and yawned. Luckily he’d asked his sister to take Mia for the night, realizing that he and Teddy were obviously staying overnight. “Don’t worry so much, just relax.” 

“I am relaxed- I’m just thinking.” Teddy stifled his own yawn, eyes closing so he wrapped his arms around both Sebastian and Derek. “He seems happier now, it’s cute.” 

Derek was quiet, not too sure what to say to that but he did look down at Sebastian. He did look at least more peaceful then beforehand, maybe the medicine was helping. Or.. Could it be Sebastian was feeling better because he and Teddy had shown up? Was Sebastian relying on them for comfort now? And did he know how entirely loved he was in this and any moment? Derek hoped so, although he wouldn’t voice it yet. 

He was about to say something when he realized Teddy was snoring. Derek sighed before he smiled softly, glancing down at Sebastian and Teddy. It was nice. A bit strange, going from no partners and then speed running into two. But he was lucky, because they didn’t just adore him, but they adored Mia too. And god, Sebastian had brought him that. His heart was very full. 

When Ash had come to check on their friends, they couldn’t help but take a photo of the sight. Sebastian laying on Derek, with Teddy on his other side. It was absolutely adorable- They cleaned up some of the mess that had been made before they covered up their friends with the blanket. 

Sebastian had stirred feeling the sudden arrival of the blanket, blinking back the haze of sleep as he watched Ash flip off the light. “Mm? Thanks.. Ash.. Guess they forgot the light.” he murmured, starting to drift again as he snuggled against Derek’s chest again. 

He hadn’t heard the reply, or the door clicking closed when Ash had left. But what he did hear was the comforting sound of Derek’s heartbeat, and Teddy’s soft snoring. He felt incredibly warm, not feverish, just warm, safe. He felt so safe wrapped up with the people he really did love the most. _Maybe being taken care of wasn’t so bad. ___


End file.
